Shameless
by The Plutomite
Summary: Ultimately, this is what could have happened when Dean and Cas have...lemon-y encounters for the first time. Just a smutty and hopefully cute ficlet! I really have no summary for this story whatsoever. Set in season five. Rated M for reasons, beware.
1. Butt Dialed

**AN: Hello! The only thing I need to say is... Well, shit, I forgot. Oh, yeah! Disclaimer - I don't own shit. Well... I own my shit. But not Eric Kripke's shit. Like Supernatural.**

**Other than that little bit of fun that you'll see on EVER other story, I would like to say this is probably set somewhere in season five. Maybe just after Castiel's rebellion. I don't know, that seems to be the best place to put this ficlet.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Seriously, I'm going to Hell for this. Well, back to Hell. I can't help it, I can't. He's just…gorgeous. Really, really, <em>really<em> gorgeous. Or… His vessel is. Whatever, I don't _care_. I just think of all the inappropriate things we could do – that I could _show_ him. I can't help it, and I just make myself sick.

Damn… An angel – an _angel_, man! C'mon…when it was Jimmy… When it was Novak, I was… I thought 'this wouldn't be as bad' but no – No! – I couldn't even think of Novak like that. The way he talked, walked, his voice – _none_ of it attracted me. None of it. But Cas…Castiel in Novak's body and mighty Hell, hold me _down_. That personal space shit I tell him? Yeah, that's for _his_ own good – I don't want him to step away from me. I want to hold him, touch his skin, run my fingers through his hair.

Fuck.

I need to go back to Hell.

Ugh, just go take a cold shower. Good idea. Yes.

"You gonna hang out? I'm going to shower,"

Sam looked up from where he was, twirling a pencil. "You okay?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You've been showering a _lot_ recently."

Because I'm dirty and horny as fuck. I don't remember being like this since middle school and I wanted to be screwing anything that walked. But instead of saying any of this, I shrugged and stepped into the bathroom. "Actually, I'm going to take off, Dean."

"Be careful with Baby!" I yelled. Laughter followed, but I needed to take this damn shower and get this fucking angel out of my system.

Sighing, I pulled off my shirt as I turned around to face the mirror.

And then proceeded to scream like a little girl.

"Cas, man, what the Hell?"

"You're shirtless." He stated monotonously as he stared in my eyes. _Don't flex, Dean. Don't flex. You're not about that._

"Yeah, I was about to shower, what are you doing here?" I asked. Seriously, is this the best or the worst time? I am _so_ pissed. And happy.

"You called for me."

I gave him the best look of confusion that I could manage. "Cas, I'm in pants. I'm about to shower. Why on _Earth_ would I call you to me?"

Cas pursed his lips. "You should probably tell me."

I looked at him for a little before sighing. "Well, I guess you got butt dialed."

"Butt dialed?"

"It's-"

But before I could explain what _it_ was, hands gripped my waist and spun me around, and then moved north to push my body over the sink. Not exactly what I had in mind, but –

"Excuse me, Dean's Butt-"

"Okay, enough!" I spun around, catching Cas at cock-level. Oh fuck, shit, fuckfuck. Cas, no, just no. He didn't stand up and just looked at me from where he was. "Okay, Cas, stand up."

He stood. "I do not understand."

"I don't know who called you, but I didn't." I answer, instead of explaining 'butt dialed.' Castiel cocked his head to the side. Jesus, I just wanted to kiss him, so bad – those lips… No, Dean, _no_! Think of something else. Anything else.

"Dean, you seem to be…distracted."

You don't say, you son of a bitch. Just think of…of Sam!

Cas reached out a hand and laid it on my bare chest, in a friendly way. The tips of his fingers alone made my skin feel alive and I was floored that such a tiny touch had so much over me. "Do you need something that I can give you?"

Damn, Cas, are you _trying_ to do that?! Think of Sam. Just don't – wait. "Cas, are you sure _I_ am the one you heard?"

Cas withdrew his hand and my chest felt like it was _freezing_. I played it off, though. "No… Not… That's not how it works."

"How does it work?"

"Well, if I'm in tune to you, I can know when you're calling me."

Damn it, Sam.

"Sam…" I trailed. Seriously, I'm upset. How did he even… Oh my God.

"Dean, do you need something? Or am I here for no reason?"

I wasn't for sure how to reply. I wanted him to stay, but life wasn't about stuff I wanted, or things that make me necessarily happy. I mean, Cas – Cas makes me happy. So of course it could never happen. The Winchester Curse. I don't say any of this, obviously. Just shrug. "Sorry, I'm not for sure why Sammy called you then ditched." Although I have a good idea why.

Cas seemed to shake his head. "That's okay. Do you need me for anything?"

I looked him straight in the eyes. I need you to either tell me you're not interested, or give me a sign that it's okay to fuck you.

Cas's face changed. He seemed surprised. But I couldn't think so much about why, when I had just had the dirtiest thought about the _purest_ thing I know. Cas was just _good_ and here I was, wanting to ruin and defile him. I was _wrong_. Well, I had to be-

"Dean."

My eyes, which had glazed over, snapped back to him. "It's okay, Dean."

No, it's not. "Well, we're wasting your time and I'm-"

"No, Dean. It's okay."

But before I can finish my thought process, suddenly Cas's hand is on my abdomen and my back is touching the crappy motel bed sheets. Cas is atop me, his trench shredded to the floor and I can _feel_ his body's weight settled on my groin. My crotch. Fuck.

"Fuck! Cas, what are you-"

"You said to give you a sign." He replied. "I am."

His hands, which were spread open on my stomach slid up my body as he lowered his chest down on mine. His hips pressed and rolled into mine. "Shit, _Castiel_ – "

"-Dean."

We locked eyes.

The personal spece rule be damned. Oh, God, his hair was a mess, lips parted slightly – I just needed to kiss him until he was breathing hard and moaning against-

"Do it, Dean." He muttered and how do I keep fucking forgetting how he can pick up thoughts with eye contact?

"Cas-"

"Dean."

I tried to glare, but couldn't and he was leaning in toward me.

Our lips brushed.

Waves crashed, lightning crackled, thunder rolled, the Earth quaked, my mind flooded, icy winds blew a chilling breeze down my spine.

I wasn't kissing an angel. I wasn't kissing a man. I was kissing true happiness and my body would have spasmed and thank God I was lying down or I would be on the ground.

Castiel wasn't just an angel – he was _my_ angel, and I would be _damned_ if I was going to let anyone hurt him – myself included.

So just as I dived over the cliff, I swam out and suddenly I was in real life again, grabbing his shoulders and flipping us on the bed. "Castiel, I can't."

"You wanted a sign, I was just delivering,"

I bowed my head in shame. "I know, but Cas…" I sat up and got off the top of him, as much as I didn't want to. "Cas, I can't do this. Not to you. I can't-"

"But you want to."

"Of course I do-"

"-Then why _can't_ you?" He sounded…angry? No…maybe… "Dean, why can't you?"

No, that was definitely anger.

"You're an angel, Cas! What do you want me to do? Show you what it's like a with _Dean Winchester_? Break you, violate you? Because-"

But as I turned to look at him, he was gone.

* * *

><p>"So how was you fiftieth shower of the day?" Sam called as he dropped some food on the chipped table.<p>

He was wrong about the shower count – I had to shower three more times after Cas left, so the count was at fifty-two. "Ha-ha." I replied, walking over to him. "Dude, is that pie?"

Sam smiled and opened the box.

"Ah, Sammy, I knew Dad got me a little brother for something."

Now he rolled his eyes, but I didn't bother telling him I was joking – he knew. "So how was he?"

"He?"

"Cas."

I choked.

Sam laughed.

"That good?"

Now it was my turn to glare. "Seriously, why did you call him, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "Oh, I don't know," he answered, letting his jacket carry the weight of his arms as his hands dripped into his pockets. I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't at the same time. Mainly because now I knew Cas would be consensual. Although still - thinking about fucking an angel? Wrong. Definitely _wrong_.

"Dean?"

"He left after he figured out it wasn't me that called him." I answered. Which was true.

Sam gave me his bitch face. "And?"

I glared, turning around with a piece of pie. "Go to Hell, Sammy. You do realize we're talking about an _angel_, right?" I turned to face him. "Wings, righteousness. Everything we're _not_." Everything I'm not.

Sam seemed to shrug.

"Novak is human."

I glared. "So? Tofu is food, but I'm not eating it."

"I'm just saying-"

"What, that because you can get freaky with a demon, I can with an _angel_?"

Oh, I regret saying that.

"No, you dick, I'm saying that Castiel was probably human once, and he's rebelled against Heaven. He can make his own decisions."

"I'm sorry, Sammy," I muttered.

Not that I saw him, but I knew he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dean. I'm going to guess it's because you're…distracted."

Turning around, I glared. "Let's just go up and check out the rest of our case."

He laughed.

Smug bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>So! I have a lot written and the next part will be up soon. Please, don't expect this to be a long...drawn out thing. (I've always wanted to write one of those, I'm just not...patient or talented enough.) I'm just cutting the one shot up so it's not a glaring 98757957394 worded document. That's an insane number, I would... I don't know if I could read that much of one story. I might have...before. I don't know. I'm getting side tracked - I hope you enjoyed, I hope you stick around for the next part, and I love constructive criticism. Or just flames. Whatever, I can take it. <strong>

**Thank you!**

**~The Plutomite**


	2. When the Air Ignites

**I only have two reviews, but they made my day. You know who you are.:P**

* * *

><p>I whirled around. "Hey, Cas, what can I do for you?"<p>

Looking around, we where in a lush bedroom. White and gold walls, bed with red sheets, a rug by the hearth. "I know I'm dreaming, Cas, but seriously? This room? The hearth?"

A tiny smile drew across his lips before he blushed and turned around. "I really did want to apologize."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

It was quiet for a long time.

Too quiet.

Uncomfortably quiet.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"You should know…_why_ I can't."

My throat seemed to make it hard to breathe.

Fucking emotions. "Why?"

Well damn, if only I could say it. "You've seen the shit I've done." I began. "It just makes sense." Cas's eyes were cast down, his mouth slightly open in a way that just made me want to kiss him. Damn, those lips will drive me _crazy_.

He looked up at me. "So even if it's my choice?"

I didn't know what to say. I guess my silence spoke louder than words because then I woke up in the stupid motel room.

* * *

><p>This human…is frustrating.<p>

Especially the way he forgets he is a human and I am an _angel_.

The conversation was over. I left.

Dean and I didn't speak for another week or so. Honestly, time is confusing down here. It could have been more or less. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the passenger seat of his car and he jumped form surprise. "Hello, Dean."

"Fuck, I need to get you a bell."

"What do you need?"

There was a pause – awkward. I'm sure that's what humans call it. I didn't notice it and held Dean's gaze while he searched my eyes. "I called you a few hours ago." He said.

Maybe he did – maybe it was a millennia ago. "My apologies." I replied. "I was busy."

This was a lie – a ten commandment that I disobeyed.

It was odd, how simple it was to do this. During my rebel, I noticed how easy it had become to lie. I did it often, in fact.

"That's okay," Dean said. "We managed."

I nodded, "This is good news. Do you have other use of me?"

Looking out the window, I noticed it was night for the first time. And that we were perched on a hill that overlooked the city. We were quite alone.

"Why are you here?" I asked instead.

Dean shrugged. "My dad…" He trailed and a strange emotion emitted from him. I knew right then that he had never shared this memory before. I listened closely. "He brought me here once. It was right after a hunt…" Dean was in pain. He continued. "That bastard. He used me as bait, and I got pissed afterwards…" He trailed then looked up from his lap. "Then he brought me here." He waved his hand, as if presenting the scenery to me for the first time.

"That's… Thoughtful and disloyal." I replied.

He gave a chuckle and I assumed it was sarcasm. Humans are confusing. "Jury's out," he said.

I didn't know what that meant, but I remained silent.

"I've never been up here with anyone. Not even Sam."

What does that mean?"

Oh.

Dean was talking, but I didn't let him finish his sentence.

Grabbing his jacket, I could feel my knuckles tighten in it. I pressed our lips together. I wasn't exactly new to this, which seemed to surprise him in a pleasant way. Strong hands gripped my arms and moved up to the collar of my trench coat. My eyes were shut forcefully and my heart was hammering. The feeling of blood pumping through this body and I was on fire – every nerve alive – was overwhelming.

Dean groaned. His hands, tightening on the outer part of my jacket, pushed me off. I couldn't help it, I whined, opening my eyes.

"Damn it, Cas, get over here,"

As he said this, he slid the chair all the way back and I didn't have time to think of the odd position I would be in. I moved forward and as I came within his arm span, one of his hands gripped under my knee. He forced it over his body and his other hand rested on my waist to pull me atop him.

Honestly, my heart was going to give out – I could feel it – it was pounding _way_ too fast and being far too loud. It made my breath short and I was beyond nervous. When I was straddling his waist, he moaned with his mouth slightly parted and his eyes closed. It as an exhilarating sight and I could watch this for days.

His hands were grabbing my hips so tightly that despite pain not being received, I had been in this form long enough to know that bruises would be there fresh tomorrow. Suddenly, he bore my body down as he bucked his hips up into me.

"Oh, fuck – Cas,"

But Dean wouldn't allow himself coherency as he threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled me down to meet his lips. Quickly, his tongue traveled into my mouth, and although the feeling was weird, it was wonderfully sensual. Timidly, I rusted my hands on his chest. Hardly being able to think was nice, honestly, it took most of my nervousness away.

Being a hunter gave Dean a nice body. I wanted to feel it beneath my fingertips. So I managed to pull his shit up and run my hands against his smooth, firm skin. Dean's body continued to roll up into mine, causing noises of pleasure to escape us both. Before I could manage finding a way to get his skin under my tongue, a new type of pleasure tingles against my neck. I gasped and the muscles in my stomach tightened. One of my hands trailed up and I grabbed his hair tightly in my hand. "Oh, Dean,"

At his name, he gave a particularly harsh upwards jerk of his hips.

Rubbing down against it, I could only think of one thing; more.

"Fuck, take my shirt off." He breathed against the hollow of my neck.

I complied, pulling the cloth over his head. The view took my breath away.

Before I could run my tongue across his chest, Dean was pulling me down, kissing me again. His hands fluttered against my lower stomach. The buttons began to open and my skin felt alight – it was amazing, like the air was electric.

Teeth softly sank into my lower lip. Reaching up, I began to pull my tie open.

Hands covered mine and pulled them off. "Keep it on," he murmured before he went back to making me mad with his kisses and unbuttoning my shirt with an velocity.

I could hardly think of taking off the trench coat before my hands were working it off my shoulders. He followed quickly with my shirt, and they were both discarded to the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>This body was amazing, but I needed more. However selfish that is, I don't care. "Get in the back," I breathed. Cas's kisses against my jaw stopped and he climbed over the seats to the back. Normally I would have a problem, but I couldn't right then – Cas was the only fucking thing on my mind. That, and fucking. I kicked my shoes off and sat there for a few seconds. What I was about to do…?<p>

"Dean," his words were breathed into the shell of my ear. "Please, I can't wait much longer."

…and suddenly I didn't care. I grabbed his hair and kissed him desperately. It's not all that easy to climb into the back of a car as a full grown adult male with a hard on, but I made it. And to be on top of him. I felt his cock against mine for the first time. Of course it was between four layers of clothing, but it was amazing regardless. Suddenly all I wanted as to kiss down his stomach and show him pleasure.

So I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a cliff hanger. I really cut this short because I don't want to catch up to myself and what I already have written. This story will probably only be another two or three small chapters. Again, constructive criticism, nice comments and flames are all welcome!<strong>

**~The Plutomite**


	3. I Know What You Want, Now Open

**More reviews and that made me happy and then...in turn made me not work on my English project and instead edit/post this. You're welcome, enjoy.**

**Previously, on Shameless...**

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly all I wanted was to kiss down his stomach and show him pleasure.<em>

_So I did._

* * *

><p>"Oh… Dean-" Cas couldn't speak, and his breathing was shortened.<p>

Might as well be cocky. "Yes, Castiel?" I asked, looking up in his beautiful blue eyes.

"That feels…" he was looking for the word, but I dipped lower and kissed his navel, causing a small gasp to escape his lips. "Dean," he whined, threading his fingers through my hair and I growled.

Pulling his pants and boxers down quickly in one motion, I started at his inner thigh and licked up, slowly, teasingly. A beautiful cry escaped his lips and I was overdriven. Overdriven with desire, greed, passion – whatever it was. I just wanted more of him. More of this feeling he gave me.

All I could think of was giving back the pleasure he gave me.

His fingers pulled and gripped my hair, so I took him in my mouth. "More." Cas growled. My back shivered at his voice, it was dangerous and commanding I loved it.

Doing what he asked, I swallowed around him. Swirling at the tip, sucking harshly, and working my way down. I tried to take more without messing with my gag reflex. There was no time to think about if I could have it removed before I could feel his hips as he rolled against me. My nose finally smashed against his skin. His cock was heavy and hot against my tongue. My own dick was pushing against my jeans.

Castiel's hips pumped faster.

"Oh, Dean. You're so good – oh… You feel _so_ good."

Jesus _fuck_, who knew Cas could sound like this?

"I need more of you," he muttered, his hips slowing, and his hand – which held my head down – slowly pulled me off his member.

Oh fuck – oh fuck – shit, _fuck!_

A large tremor seeped down my spine from his look, alone.

Cas's eyes were trained on me, looking down his body at me. Blues eyes were steel and face hard. It was lust.

The look he gave me was sheer lust and said that he wanted to devour me. I loved it.

My pants seemed to tighten. Without speaking, he pulled my head up toward his and our lips connected. Fire ignited and sparks flew. My mind exploded and I couldn't think properly. An angel – _my_ angel. One of his hands slid down the curve of my back to land over my ass. He pressed it down firmly against his hips as he rolled into mine.

Our movements were lazy, languid. I loved the slow passion. With Cas in charge, it was more intense. It was unexplainable.

Cas's hand shifted up and then down, going beneath my jeans and underwear. I had to stop kissing him to breathe, but he didn't bother in stopping. Cas was _touching_ me. He _wanted_ me, and if we didn't have sex sometime soon, I would die. I was sure of it.

Cas must have realized I stopped kissing him because he drew back. My eyes were closed, but I could feel him looking at me. While he continued kneading my ass, his other hand buried in my hair. His breath was fluttering against my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Do you like that, Dean?" Cas muttered. "Do you like when I touch your body like this?"

"Fuck!" I threw my head back.

God – an angel of God and the dirtiest mouth I've heard.

I pressed chaste kiss to his lips, then sat up. "Pants off," I unzipped mine and pushed them down. After a moment of stumbling, they vanished. I looked over at Cas, who gave me a smug smirk. Pressing back down into him, our cocks touched for the first time. I was _alive_.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck," Coherency was not my friend at the moment.

"Do you want to turn over?" Cas asked me.

I opened my eyes to look at him.

"No," I answered, "but you will want to."

Our eyes locked and I wasn't for sure if we were fighting for dominance or not, but either way, he was testing me. I went to grab his shoulders, but as I began to push him over, Cas magicked us so he was on top of me and my stomach was pressed into the leather. "There's no need to pretend with me, Dean. I know what you want."

Cas began to nibble on my ear. "Open,"

His fingers were at my mouth and I opened; wanted to – it was _easy_ this way. As Castiel licked and sucked my neck, I kept forgetting to work on his fingers.

Only soft moans began to fill the car with noise.

Slowly, his fingers slipped from between my teeth.

They trailed down my back. "Don't clench your teeth," Cas muttered.

I bit my lip so tightly that it bled.

Not that the feeling was bad, but it was strange. Licking from the base of my neck to my ear caused my teeth to realize my lip in a hiss.

"Cas…"

"Shh, it will be okay, Dean."

"No. I need more,"

He pushed harder into me, but I loved it. Although uncomfortable, it was still nice. Cas rolled his hips against my ass, then his fingers took a deeper plunge to make it uncomfortable. Until…

"Oh God – Right there – Cas – _again_!"

Again, he dived into me, and I all but screamed in pleasure. He hit it over and over. I hardly noticed the pain of him scissoring me open. His other hand ran down my spine and grabbed a handful of my butt to give it a squeeze. "You are a gorgeous specimen, you know that?" he muttered.

"Stop it, you'll make me blush." I grunted.

Bringing his hand forward while his fingers still fucked me, he forced my head to turn painfully over my shoulder, then he kissed me.

Breathing became a manual task. Fuck, fuck, _fuck! _He has so much control over me. I didn't understand a second of it; fingers diving into me and kisses that made my thought process hazy.

Not hazy enough to know when it's time. "Okay, I'm ready,"

"Are you sure?" he replied, calm as ever.

"Yes." I groaned. "Now."

"De-"

"-Castiel, I swear I will-"

But before I could threaten him, I could feel his fingers pull out and he began to press the tip in. It was fucking painful, but it felt so good at the same time. I just needed more.

Now his breath turned ragged. I pushed back on his dick – he was inside me and something odd was fluttering in my stomach. I just needed more.

Pushing up, I rested on my knees, face down. Cas never stopped his slow pace in me. I grabbed at the back of his legs, pushing against him.

"More, Cas,"

"Needy," he replied, but sped up.

Again, he hit my sweet spot, and I melted. I was sure that whatever I was saying was incoherent babble about how much I needed this, and how amazing he was.

A bite on my shoulder was all I got in response for a while. "You feel so good," he moaned, finally. "I could do this…"

He didn't finish, but I didn't need him to.

Cas's pace finally got to a nice pounding, and I was moaning like a whore. But I didn't care. He was the only thing on my mind.

And the son of a bitch pulled out. "Cas, what the hell – ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd that is it for tonight. I was going to cut it really short, but in light of the newest episode, I decided; meh. Why not? And now I have caught up to what I have typed. Not to fret, I'm sure something will happen in the next day or so. Probably. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and, as always, I love reviews, constructive criticism and flames are not loved, but welcome.<strong>

**~The Plutomite**

**PS: Was that Cas making out with Hannah in the 'clips of the next episode' bit?**


	4. And the Fire Raged!

**Wow. Really sorry for the three (was it four?) day period! My computer suddenly decided that it didn't have to connect to the internet and... I'll explain later.**

**Previously, on Shameless...**

* * *

><p><em>And the son of a bitch pulled out. "Cas, what the hell – ?"<em>

* * *

><p>He didn't answer so much as flip me over. Grabbing one of my legs, he brought it over his shoulder then realigned. Our eyes locked as he pushed in. Oh, <em>fuck<em> – what happened to cute, awkward Cas? He was clearly gone. _Not that I'm complaining._

He pressed our chest together, sliding into a different position of wonderful bliss that just made me utterly breathless.

_What was I thinking about two seconds ago?_

Threading my fingers through his hair, I kept him there, kissing me. I ran my hand down his back; he was intoxicating, that was for _damn_ sure.

Castiel's hands trailed down my stomach and my body arched into his touch. His hands wrapped around my cock and my breath caught. How on _Earth_ had I forgotten about that guy? Receiving a particularly rough thrust, I remembered how I had forgotten about myself – because I was getting substantial pleasure from the cock hitting that damn spot. A moan escaped his lips as he shoved deeper into me. His thrusts were shallow and fast; he started to rub his hand up and down against my too-hard dick. His hips pumped in and out quickly, while his hand languidly rubbed at the base of my member.

"More, Cas – more," Was all I could manage.

Now his hand slid up and down my length from top to bottom and back again. However, he gradually began to pump into me faster and faster, causing his hand to begin slowing - I didn't care. By this point, it was too much and I wasn't for sure if I wanted to push up into his fist, or down to take more of his dick in me.

Cas sat up and panted. His hands gripped my hips to hold me still as he pulled out all the way and pushed all the way back in. At first he did this slowly, but eventually he sped up, taking his own pleasure from me. A small bead sweat lined on his brow and the pure concentration he had trained on me made my member quiver.

The loosened tie began to bob back and forth inconsistently while Castiel's thrust became more and more erratic. I reached out and grabbed the base of the tie, pressing him down against my body. I needed him to be closer to me.

His breaths were irregular puffs against my chest – he was so caught up and raw in his own pleasure – it made sense that he could hardly hold himself. I loved it. The rare and complete passion he was giving to and taking from me was beyond anything I could have imagined. And, like usual, I wanted more. I wanted him to have absolute pleasure.

"Come on, Cas," I muttered out through my own moans of bliss. "Keep going, baby, keep going,"

Cas moaned, biting into my skin for a moment. "Ngh, I…"

"I know. Faster, Cas."

He smashed into me, but I wanted him to get off. My fingers threaded into his hair and I kissed his temple. "Come on, baby," I whispered.

"Dean… Oh, _Dean_, you feel so amazing… _Ngh_, so good," he thrust faster and harder. "I'm… _Dean!_ I'm…" his voice almost whined for his own release while his breath was jaded and rough.

Jesus, I wanted more and more of his voice so wanton and desperate. "I know, baby. Come for me."

If it was possible, Cas's hips pumped at a faster and more erratic rate, and I could tell he was so close.

_"__Dean!"_ And he was emptying himself into me. In a post-euphoric haze, he lethargically thrust into me a few times before stopping completely and resting his head on my chest.

I kissed his forehead. "Better?"

He nodded a little. "Much." He lifted himself off my chest and slowly pulled out of me. I shudder from the sensation. His hand trailed own my body while his mouth pressed to mine.

It was a only a moment before Cas's mouth and teeth and tongue followed his hand and then I was throwing my head back against the car. "Cas – what the – ? Oh, _God_-" I grunted. The feeling was so over powering, one of my hands twisted into his hair while the other grabbed at the back of his neck, probably leaving dark scratches there for later. He was good.

He was _really _good.

Cas swirled his tongue at the head a moment before dipping down to deep throat me and _Jesus Christ it was so good_! I glued myself to the seat, it took _everything _I had not to face fuck him.

Huge, tauntingly 'innocent' blue eyes looked up to find mine. He slowly pulled his mouth off my cock. His head tilted to the side. "Don't restrain yourself, Dean,"

_"__Fuck!"_

I forced his head back down and tore into his mouth. Cas worked through it, my crazy and jagged pumps, sucking and lapping at every patch of skin he could. "Oh, Cas – _fuck_ – I'm…not – Cas I'm not going-"

Before I could work at a way to tell him I was close, Castiel pushed his head all the way down to bury my cock in his mouth.

And he took all of what I gave him, something that was _incredibly_ hot, if I can just…put in my two cents. Once I finish, he sucked lightly until he pulled off me completely, and I couldn't help it – I didn't care that I just came in his mouth, because I pulled him forward and pressed our lips together.

The same passion ignited and I was so overwhelmed that I flipped us over so he lay beneath me. I couldn't stop kissing him. Clutching him as close to me as I could manage.

Finally I broke apart, my breath _way_ past uneven. We stared at each other for awhile before I moved to lie down, tucking my head under his chin.

Fingers lazily ran through my hair, brushing against my scalp. I was so tired, my heart was beating slower, but still at a heavy _thrump, thrump_. I was _still_ coming down from my high.

"Hey, Cas?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that I could hear his heartbeat and how perfectly even it was.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could…uh, clean me up?"

Just saying, it was starting to be a little uncomfortable.

With a snap of his fingers, we were both cleaned, only our jeans on, and the car even seemed to have fresh air in it. Silence. "Are you even tired?" I asked, breaking the quiet atmosphere again.

"No," Cast answered easily. "But I think you should sleep,"

He kissed my head and I could hardly argue. Being pounded by an angel was tiring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, so. Yeah. I like epilogues, so that will probably happen sometime tomorrow. Again, I am so sorry about the long wait. Technical issues. (I have <em>never<em> said that and actually _meant_ it before. That is kind of glorious.) I really wanted to get this out there to you guys (which means) there are probably a _shit_ ton of errors. If there are, please review and tell me to sort that out, or where specifically they appear mostly.**

**Thank you! (Oh, and review anyway, I mean...psh.)**

**~The Plutomite**


	5. Epilogue: And Then That Happened

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>I woke up to Smoke on the Water.<p>

Blinking a few times, I lifted my head by the second riff. Cas was still there, his fingers still roaming through my hair. His trench coat was draped over me. "Do you want to answer your phone?" He answered.

Nodding groggily, I didn't register the physical action of taking the phone before I was answering it. "Yeah?"

"Dean, where the hell are you?"

"Hey, Sam. Sorry."

He seemed like he was upset, but I understood how it was – the fact that someone actually picked up was nice. "Get back to the motel you ass, it's almost noon and I was worried."

He hung up.

I chuckled and rested back on Castiel's chest. "That was your brother," he stated. I nodded. "He was worried about you?"

"Yeah," I muttered. He was so warm, I just wanted to fall back asleep. Speaking of… "Cas, did you stay here all night?"

"Yes." He replied easily.

Honestly, it was hard for me to be sure how to take that. On one hand I _know_ that he doesn't sleep, but on the other, I'm not some kind of high school teenager. Cas didn't stay in the car with me the entire night just because he wanted to be with me. No. he probably just didn't have anything else to do.

I felt his lips press to my forehead. "I enjoyed being here while you slept. You seemed to be at peace,"

_No. Fuck. No. That's too damn cute – creepy, but cute. Damn it, Cas. _I lifted my head to look him in the eyes, but before I could form a question in my head, let alone speak one, Cas pinched my chin and pressed our lips together.

I was breathless.

"You should probably go to your brother."

I sighed but sat up so he could retract his legs from beneath me. As I reached in the front for my shirt, I began to wonder how I was going to explain where I was to Sammy without getting one of his classic bitch faces. Or… more an 'I told you so' bitch face. Which was much worst. Brushing the trench coat off my shoulders, I pulled the shirt over my head.

"So are you gonna ride back with me?"

Cas was gone. "Or not," I muttered.

His trench coat was sitting there next to me. I couldn't help the grin on my face.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, a phone call would be nice. Once simple phone call – a text! Whatever, I think-"<p>

I opened the door, deciding that it was best to just let him rant to me rather than himself. "Hey," I muttered with a smile that silently pleaded to be forgiven.

"Dean."

I groaned. "I know," I replied. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "We just finished a hunt, so I get that I shouldn't be worried about you, Dean, but I can't help it. We've pissed off quite a few things in our time on this Earth so-"

"-Do you really have to do the whole…speech?"

Sam looked at me for a moment, then his face softened. "So… Where _were_ you?"

_Don't blush. What the fuck? Why are you blushing? Look away._

Good idea.

I turned around and began to touch the random pages that were tossed about the table. "Dean?" he asked.

I coughed and turned around. "Yes?"

"Who were you with? Blonde or brunette?"

I shrugged. "Brunette," I replied, "pretty blue eyes."

He smirked. "I didn't know you thought Cas was pretty-"

"-_What_?! Who said _Cas_?!"

Again, Sam smirked as he began to pack things away in his duffel bag. "You did. When you blushed,"

_Fuck!_

"I did not blush," I replied, but I said in it a way that made it _obvious_ I was lying. I think my voice went to a pitch it hasn't been since freshman year... _But we don't talk about Dean's voice during freshman year._

It got really silent. Then this happened; "So you really thing he's pretty?"

Then; "Who is pretty?" –Enter freaking Cas.

Sam: You, apparently.

Me: No, stop.

Cas: Oh…

Me: Glares until the end of the Earth.

I grabbed the door handle of the motel. "_Okay, well I'm going to prep the car because we're leaving soon_!" I said rather loudly and much annoyed.

A heard snickering behind me, and could practically hear Castiel's gears turning. As I shut the door, Cas was standing in front of me. "You think I'm pretty?" he asked.

I regret everything ever. "Yeah, Cas, I think you're pretty." _Or hot, gorgeous, beautiful, perfect. But if pretty works._

The smile on his face was _totally_ worth it. Feeling a tad cocky, I walked up to him and pressed our lips together. I could feel Cas sigh into my mouth, which made me so happy that I wasn't the only one who was overwhelmed by this feeling.

The door opened behind us, but I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for Sammy yelling; "Gay!"

Feeling Cas begin to pull away, (to question or argue Sam I wasn't for sure), so I hooked my arm around his lower back and decided to bedazzle it; I dipped him. And just for the audience, flipped Sam off, all while still kissing my angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you to (in no real order)... Maknatuna, hell-fire-halo21, Psychedelic Panda Goddess, JordanJas, you're-a-fangirl annnd EJ Masen SARW. Your reviews all made my day and I totally annoyed my friends by being really excited about them.<strong>

**In other news, I'm thinking about a fluffy story about Cas and Dean going under cover as a married couple...? I haven't worked out the kinks yet, but I have started writing it. Let me know what you think and again, thank you all!**

**(And even those silent readers who didn't review, thank you, too!)**

**~The Plutomite**


End file.
